High School Never Ends
by PaperbackWriter17
Summary: Bella Swan has been an outcast at school for as long as she can remember, but will the arrival of the Cullen family make her feel welcome, or treat her just like the rest of them. AH.
1. High School Never Ends

_A/N: Heyy, I know I'm going to hate myself for having three stories out at once, but, this came to me one night and I wrote loads of stuff down for it, so I wanted to post it on here. It's a little different from my other stories, this one is all human and surprisingly Bella does not get pregnant!  
Enjoy.  
I still don't own Twilight. _

**Chapter One: High School Never Ends.******

Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends 

_High School Never Ends- Bowling for Soup._

The alarm clock buzzed, deafening in the silence of my bedroom. It was 7:00 am. I rolled over, brought my hand down on the snooze button and rolled back over.

It was my first day of my junior year at Forks High School, and you can trust me when I say; I really _really _did not want to go. It wasn't like I didn't like school, I did, I do, it's just the people in my school, don't really like me.

It started near the end of my freshman year; my mom and her best friend Sarah were in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light, hitting my mom and Sarah on their way back from the grocery store. Sarah died instantly, and my mom, my mom was put into a coma she never woke up from.

I can't really remember how I felt when my dad told me, seeing as I was drunk at the time. I had just got back from a party at my best friend Lauren's house. I was supposed to be at the hospital, but I told my dad my best friend was having an emergency, and my brother Emmett convinced him to let me go, assuring him I'd come to the hospital after I helped Lauren. Emmett and my dad bought the story, and of course I got wasted out of mind. My boyfriend, Mike had to call my dad- who came and got me, with bright red puffy eyes. When we got home, he told me even though he knew I wouldn't remember in the morning. I feel guilty every time I think of that.  
The next morning I woke up and asked my dad when we were going to visit mom. He just starred at me until I remembered what he told me the night before. I felt numb, I felt sick, but at the same time I felt nothing. I couldn't believe that I had traded precious limited last moments with my mom – my real best friend, so that I could act cool and get drunk. Some daughter, huh?. Dad and I got into a fight, I cried, he cried, I screamed, he screamed and it ended with him holding me, like he did when I had nightmares as a little girl and promising me that everything was going to be okay. I haven't drunk a drop of alcohol since.

I had a week off school, which my dad insisted was too short, but I wanted to go back. I was missing too much work and I needed something, anything to take my mind off my mom. Two days before I went back was the funeral, open casket, and I needed to get that image out of my head.

Getting into school that morning I got lots of funny looks – sympathy looks, I had assumed. It was when Lauren decided to grace me with her presence demanding to know why I called the police on her party. I told her I didn't, but when Lauren thinks she's right, nobody else is. Apparently, according to my dad, as he told me later, Mike had called the station, asking for my dad saying I was drunk at a party, and needed picking up. When they said he wasn't there he told them to get hold of Charlie, and gave them the address to give to my dad.  
The cops busted the party a few minutes after I left.

Mike had blamed me for calling the cops. I tried to hold back the tears as I made my way to my first class. It was there, what caused me to break down. I over heard Jessica going on about how she lost her virginity the night of the party, when someone asked who, she shot a pointed look in my direction and said the words "Mike Newton, my new boyfriend" I stood up and asked the teacher if I could leave. My dad had called the school and asked that, if needed, I could take a time out in my classes if things got too much. The head master told all my teachers, so when I asked she said yes and I ran out the classroom. I later learnt that the reason was Jess was telling that story a week later was because she wanted me to hear it. It was 100 percent true; she just wanted me to hear it. Mike had told her that I wouldn't have sex with him, cause' I felt like I wasn't ready, so she had offered and he accepted.

Since that day – unless it was something mean- none of them ever spoke to me again.

My alarm clock buzzing again brought me out of my memories and I finally opened my eyes. There was a small bit of light shining through my window but as I opened the curtains, it was wet and dull outside – a typical day in Forks. Lovely. I noticed Charlie's car was gone, ever since mom died Charlie tried to avoid the house. Except to eat and sleep, he was almost never home. I suggested moving, but he said no, insisting there were too many memories here. He was missing the point. I knew that, that's why I suggesting moving.  
I slowly started to get ready for school, believe me I was in no rush to leave. This year was going to be worse than the last because Emmett left for college just a few weeks ago. I didn't have my brother bear to protect me this time. Suddenly, I felt really alone.

When I was finally ready and had prolonged breakfast as long as possible, I reluctantly trudged out into the rain and climbed into my old rusty red truck. If there was one thing I loved about my life – apart from Charlie and Emmett- it was the truck.

When I finally got into school I realized I was a little early, and I mentally wished I had eaten a much bigger, time consuming breakfast.

Just as I went to pull into a space – the space I usually park in, closest to the building - a silver Volvo, very deliberately cut me off and drove right into the space. I silently cursed and parked a few spaces down, getting out and slamming my door. Four people climbed out of the Volvo and a boy with tousled bronze colored hair shouted over at me

"Opps, sorry, was this your space? M' bad" before bursting out laughing, a small girl with black hair and a boy with blonde hair joined in with the laughter, before walking away.  
The Fourth person was a tall girl with lovely long golden curls, turned to look at me, gave me a small smile and mouthed the word "Sorry" and funnily enough she looked it.

The bell finally rang, and I made my way inside. After we had all been given our schedules, I made my way to my first class, Trig, could this day get any worse. Oh yes, it could. The bronze haired boy and the black haired girl came into the class and both sat behind me. Yay.

I didn't want to turn around and look at them, but I felt really self conscious, being sat behind them.  
I could hear and feel them the whole time, laughing, kicking my chair, throwing bits of paper at me. Every time I pulled a piece out of my hair –they'd throw another.

Through the first classes of the morning, I got the usual comments, laughs, pushes and occasionally someone would trip me up. I was already clumsy enough as it was. I didn't need any other contributing factors. Thankfully, I sat by myself in all classes.

Lunch couldn't come quickly enough.

I sat on my usual table in the cafeteria after getting my lunch. The table out of the way from everyone. The table where I sat on my own. That table.

I was halfway through eating my lunch, when I heard a chair pull out next to me and a tray be placed down. I looked up and saw the blonde girl who apologized to me this morning.

"Hi" she said, as she sat down "I'm Rosalie, do you mind if I sit with you?"

I pulled my jaw up from the floor.

"No, that's fine" I said, wearily, what was someone that beautiful sitting by someone like me. I'm surprised Lauren or Jessica hadn't claimed her as their new best friend yet.

"I'm Bella, by the way" I felt as though I should introduce myself too.

"I know, people have been telling me to stay away from you all day. I get the idea you don't have many friends?" Wow, she got to the point.

"Not one" I said, looking down, tears threatening to spill over. Damn tear ducts.

"Hey" she said, lightly putting her hand on my arm "I don't have any friends either. I'd like to be your friend"

I looked up and she was smiling

"What people have been saying about you, is mean. I don't like people like the horrible girls in this school. If you don't mind me asking, why don't they like you?"

"Long story" I muttered

"I've got time" she encouraged.

And for some reason, I trusted her enough to tell her the story only my brother knew.

"Wow" she said, once I was finished "That's so mean, if they were really your friends they should've been there for you, and believed you over that little creep Mike. You know, he hit on me this morning, I think I kicked him hard enough so he is now incapable of having children"

I laughed and she smiled warmly

"Seriously Bella, I don't get on with many people, they like me for my beauty and the fact that my family is insanely rich, and I want to be friends with you. I'm not gonna screw you over and it's not a joke"

I nodded

"Oh and by the way, sorry for this morning. I told them not to park there. We could see it was your space"

"Who were they?" I asked curiously

"That was my adopted siblings, Edward, he's the one with the reddish hair, Alice and Jasper. I don't really get on with them much either. Edward and Alice are really brother and sister, and Alice is dating Jasper. I was the last to be adopted, and they had already formed their relationships by then" she smiled, sadly.

"They act like Jerks most of the time" she added after

"Thank you Rosalie, for wanting to be my friend. I've almost forgotten what it was like to have them" I joked, well; it was kind of a joke. I did sometimes forget.

"Your welcome, thank you for wanting to be mine" she smiled at me and I smiled back.

The bell rang, and we got ready to leave

"What class do you have next?" she asked me

"Biology, with Mr. Banner, you?" Please be in the same class. Please be in the same class.

"Gym" she said sadly, I sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella" she said warmly

"Bye Rosalie" I said, smiling.

I made my way to Biology. I actually did like Biology, I was in the advanced class, and Mr. Banner was an awesome teacher.

I made my way to my seat – once again sat on my own. Just as I thought every one had joined the class the bronze haired boy, Edward, walked in. Oh no. I quickly tied my hair up, so he could get no more paper stuck in it. Rosalie had pulled some more out during lunch.

"Ahh, Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner said when he saw him

Edward handed him a slip and the teacher looked around the room

"Here's your textbook, and there's a space next for you next to Miss. Swan"

I gulped

Aw. Crap.

_A/N – This was my first chapter of my next story, and for the first time, I have everything planned out and quite a lot of stuff written for it. I have a feeling; this is going to actually be a good story. I hope you like it too ( : _ _I like reviews, pretty please ; ) Constructive Criticism Welcome. –Bella ( :_


	2. The IN Crowd

_A/N __–__ Hey guys, thanks for the positive response for chapter one. I really hope I manage to do well in this story, and I hope you guys like it too._

Disclaimer: I do not own "twilight" or any of its characters.

"Doesn't anyone here live an original life  
what did you surrender to be on the inside  
when you disappear, they won't remember your name  
and you'll fade away as someone takes your place  
in the in crowd"  
_  
The In Crowd – Mitchel Musso_

Chapter Two: The In Crowd.

I internally groaned. Why me? Why did everything have to happen to me? Why did he have to sit by me? I didn't need a lab partner – I did just fine on my own thank you very much. He was going to torture me; I was glad I decided to put my hair up.

I saw Edward throw me a smug smirk as he made his way to my table; at least one of us was having fun. He sat down beside me and I moved my chair closer to the wall, further away from him and he purposely moved closer to me. Jackass.

Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse. Mr. Banner lets us know that we have to work in pairs today. Edward pushed the microscope and the worksheet towards me and gave me another smug smile. Looks like I was doing all the work then…

Halfway through class, Mr. Banner was coming round to check on our progress, and I was hoping he'd notice Edward's lack of progression during the lesson. Suddenly, the microscope was being pulled out from my hands, and my worksheet was knocked to the floor, when I got back up with my crumpled worksheet, Mr. Banner was stood at our table

"Isabella, making Mr. Cullen do all the work on his first day, I'd expect better from you miss. Swan, detention after school tonight" His face held disappointment. I was so angry – Mr Banner was my favourite teacher and now he thinks I'm a bad student.

"Sir, can I do it tomorrow night? I have to visit my mom tonight, it's her birthday" I prayed he'd let me, my dad didn't like me going to the graveyard late at night, not since Emmett left.

Mr. Banner's eyes softened and he looked at me

"Of course, Bella" he told me nodding "I expect to see you tomorrow though" I nodded at him and Edward shot me a glare when the teacher walked away

Why was he being so mean to me? He didn't know me; he didn't know what I was like, or who I was. The other kids here didn't like me for a reason; fair enough it was an unfair reason to not like me, but still, there was a reason behind it. Edward Cullen didn't have a reason and yet he still hated me. Maybe if he was already friends with the "popular" kids, he had heard the false version of my story and that made him hate me. Yeah, that sounded right, they'd been spreading crap about me again. Typical. I tried not to let the tears form in my eyes.

"How'd you get out of that one then Swan?" Edward sneered at me "What's so special about your mother that you get out of detention to visit her? I bet she's not that great if she gave birth t you"

The tears fell freely down my face and he laughed

"Oh, go cry to mommy" he sneered again, before packing up his bag just in time for the bell to ring.

I was so happy this was my last class for the day, I made my way to my truck, the tears there the whole time and I slammed the door shut and collected myself before I drove home. There was no way I was going to drive home in the state I was in. By the time I had composed myself the parking lot was almost empty, I started up my truck and finally started my journey home.

As I was driving out of the school something hit my windscreen and I looked around and saw Edward Cullen, his brother and sister, and Lauren's group. The tears started again.

I managed to finish my homework in record time and I was very happy that my teachers had been nice today and hadn't given me too much. _  
_  
I left for the graveyard at around four thirty, plenty of time to get back and start dinner for Charlie; I picked up some flowers for my mom on the way.

I always hated coming the graveyard, I always got that feeling that I was being watched, I knew it was just stupid stuff I'd heard about this place, and too many horror movies that involved ghosts, but this place was said to be haunted. The feeling that I was being watched felt even more real today. I shuddered and did my coat up even more than it was already.

I got out my truck and immediately missed the warmth from the heaters, and I squinted my eyes so I could see through the rain. I knew where my mom's grave was and could probably find it with my eyes closed, but it was always better when there wasn't rain in my eyes.

I started the walk to my mom's grave, trying my hardest to shield the flowers from the rain; I clearly wasn't looking where I was going because a few seconds later I was falling. I closed my eyes and braced myself to hit the ground but I didn't hit the ground though. When I finally opened my eyes I was met with a oddly familiar pair of green eyes and when I realized who had caught me I felt a rush of anger

"Edward" I spat out "What are _you _doing here?"

_A/N – Hey, this chapter is really really bad, I know. I left you waiting for a long time and its really ridiculously short and not good at all. It's more of a filler chapter though, the next chapter is a lot longer and better and Edward is actually nice! Anyway, sorry for the wait and I apologize for any mistakes, I'm really tired I haven't slept properly in a while. Hope you think it was okay… the story really is just getting started – it WILL get better and I'm really looking forward to writing it. Rest of my stories will be updated this week. Constructive Criticism Welcome._

-Bella (: 


	3. Hear You Me

______

_A/N – __**PLEASE READ THIS. ITS IMPORTANT.**__  
__I am so so sorry for the late and lack of updates recently, but, I have been very sick and I'm finally just starting to get better schools gotten in the way and there has been some family stuff. I wish I could now say that updates would be more frequent but they won't be because I have to take my GCSE's in three months. And that's scaring the crap out of me. I know I can get the grades I need for my A Levels, but for my mock GCSE's because I didn't revise and spent too much time on here and other twilighty things, I got crappy marks and I need to do better.  
My mom and dad want me to stop the twilight stuff because they say – and it's true- that it's a huge distraction. I don't study because I start reading and writing fan fiction, or I'm checking all the twilight fan sites for breaking dawn news and I'm doing all this until three in the morning when I have to be up for school at seven the next day so until JUNE 28__TH__ 2011 (my last GCSE) I am going on a temporary break.  
This will be the last update until then, I'm guessing. Maybe sometimes they'll be an odd hour or two when I can quickly write something and get it posted but don't expect anything to be good until the end of June because after that there is two and a bit months where I'm off until I start my A Levels in September.  
I am so sorry and I just can't wait till they are all over because it's so stressful and I hate it and I'm freaking out about whether I'm going to get the right grades and I just want to lose myself in the land of Edward and Bella. All I ask is that you don't give up on me because I have NO intention to give these stories up and I have loads more ideas for more stories and I think I can make my existing stories and my ideas really good. I love you guys so much.__Enjoy this chapter. We finally find out why Eddie is mean (:  
__  
_Disclaimer**:** I do not own twilight. If I did, I wouldn't been staying up till' three in the morning writing fan fiction (;

And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
God couldn't let it live.

Hear You Me – Jimmy Eat World

**Chapter Three.  
**

He continued to stare at me but didn't say anything. I pulled myself out of his arms and glared at him.

"Well?" I asked again, getting impatient "Why are you here?"

He gave me a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"I followed you" he muttered.

I was stunned for a minute, before I asked "Why would you follow me?"

"I wanted to see what was so important about your mother that got you out of detention" he said shyly

"But my mom's dead, you knew this, didn't you? Surely all the gossip at school should've told you"

He shook his head.

"I swear to you I didn't know, I promise. All I knew about you was that you called the cops on that party, which was really stupid by the way – I knew nothing about your mom"

I laughed without humor "Right, sure you didn't"

He looked at me with a sad expression in his eyes

"No, I really didn't, I promise" he looked and sounded sincere. Didn't mean he was.

"Why are you speaking to me Edward? You made it perfectly clear today that you didn't like me, why follow me?

"Because, I realized there must have been more to you than what everyone was saying. I was just stupid enough to ignore it earlier and be an ass. I'm sorry Bella, really"

"You're right. This is more than what everyone told you"

And just like that, I ended up telling Edward Cullen everything.

"I am sorry you know" he finally said when I finished "I was mean to you today because of what I'd heard about you. I guess I shouldn't have judged you because of what someone else had said about you. It was wrong and I am sorry"

"Edward, I've gone years being hated on for something I didn't do. Having someone who doesn't even know me, hate me too. I didn't care, but I did care, if you get what I mean?"

"I know. I just don't know how to let people in any more. Ever since I have been fostered it's felt like no one wanted me, going from house to house all the time. Things got better when Carlisle and Esme adopted me, but I was old enough then to realize that these people weren't my parents and my real parents didn't want me. I didn't want to anyone else in, just in case they didn't want me either"

He hung in head down looking at the floor, but not before I saw a tear fall from his eye

"I didn't want to let anybody in, in case they didn't want me again. So I push them away, the only way I know how"

"By being mean?" I questioned, he nodded "Edward, by being mean you're just making them feel how you felt. Rosalie was telling me how unwelcome she feels in her own house because of you, Alice and Jasper. You know how it feels, why would you make other people feel like it?"

"I think I do it to other people, before they can do it to me"

"Edward, I know how it feels to not be able to trust people, but have you ever thought that maybe you're hurting people because of it. You don't even know me and you made me feel like crap today"

"I know Bella, and I'm sorry. I wanted to fit in, and you seemed like you didn't. I know I was so horrible to you, and I don't even know you. I've never once felt bad about the way I act. Not until I saw you. I felt like such an asshole and I hated putting that hurt look on your face. I never want you to look like that ever again and if you do I will not be the one to put it there. I'm so so sorry, Bella. Really, I am"

I didn't say anything. I don't think it was possible for me to say anything.

"I know you don't know me, Bella, but please give me a chance to make this right for you. I feel a connection with you and I know I shouldn't of been mean to you. It wasn't right."

I slowly and hesitantly reach for his hand

"I'll help you let people in, starting with your sister. And then, maybe, if you wanted to, you could let me in?" I said shyly.

I don't know why I suddenly felt the need to help him, or suddenly felt attracted to him. A few hours ago, I was crying because of him. Despite all that, he was broken too. Just like me. And some part of me, wished terribly that we could maybe fix each other.

He smiled at my gently and I could see hope in his eyes. He was a completely different person from what he was like at school.

"I'm, uh, gonna go see my mom" I said quietly, after a minute of his smiling.

He nodded

"Okay, I'll wait here if you like?" His voice made it sound like a question.

I don't know why I said it but I did

"Come with me?"

Just an hour ago, I hated this kid. Now, I wanted him to meet my mom?

I honestly couldn't explain it, even though he was an asshole and I hated the fact that he had been horrible to me without knowing me, he had a past too. And unless he was an amazing actor. I think he kinda wanted to help me too.

It felt weird walking to see my mom with someone else. Emmett hardly ever came and my dad always wanted to go by himself. I usually went alone, too.

Edward stayed back when we finally got to my mom. I went down to her and gave her the flowers.

"Hey Mom, happy birthday" I said. "I have a friend with me today, well, not really a friend as he is an acquaintance, but I reckon we could be friends. He was mean to me first, and I wanted you to be there to tell me it would be okay. But you always said everything happened for a reason, right?" I laughed a little, that's what she'd always tell me.

"I think I can help him though mom and I think he can help me. You always believed in fate and everything, right? I believe it was fate that made him follow me here today mom. It's crazy and I might get really hurt but I finally understand everything you ever said mom. When something is meant to happen, it will happen and it will feel right"

I used to always laugh at my mom's belief in fate. I hated that fact that things that happened to you were always going to happen and you had no control over them. But Edward, Edward happened. If I had had the control, I wouldn't of spoken to him ever again, but, I didn't have the control. He showed up here and I spoke to him. And by not having that control I realized he was just as broken as I was.

Everything happens for a reason.

I really believe that now.

______

_A/N- This isn't good at all. I'm really tired and still feeling a bit crap from some family stuff. I hope you think its okay. This is actually based on a guy I know who is a complete asshole to me when he's with his friends and I hate him with a passion when he's that like but when he's on his own, he's such a nice person, it's as if there's two of him. As I said in the Authors Note above (If you didn't read it, please do!) probably no updates till June. That sucks, I'm sorry, you might get the odd one though. Fingers crossed and I hoped you thought this was okay.  
R&R, Constructive Criticism Welcome. – Lauren:)_


	4. Rest Of You

_A/N – Hey guys, sorry it's so so late. I already had chapters of my other stories written, so I just uploaded but I honestly didn't know what to write for this chapter. It's not my favorite chapter, but the story will get better, this story will have my full attention for a while. Just if I don't update for a long time, it's due to what I'm going through, but I will try and update regularly and it also took me AGES to find a song for this chapter.  
Thank you for all your reviews and alerts. They mean so much. I love you guys! (:  
Dedicated to Amy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own twilight._

"I wanna know the rest of you  
the worst and best of you  
the deepest parts, the beat of your heart  
this is where it starts  
I wanna know the rest of you"  
**- Rest of You – Megan and Liz**  
_(you have to check them out if you don't know who they are! Youtube em')_

_**  
**_**Chapter Four**

"Come on work you piece of shit truck!" I shouted, as the car made a funny noise that did not sound promising.

"No, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it" I cooed, rubbing the dashboard.

I tried the car one more time and it didn't even move.

I. Am. Screwed.

I ran back into the house shouting for Charlie, who was sleeping in cause' he had a day off. I didn't want to wake him, but I was _not, _no way in hell_, _walking to school in this rain.

"Dad" I shouted running up the stairs, I opened his bedroom door, where he was led down, snoring the house down.

"Dad, wake up" I said, shaking him

"Bella? Bells, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing his eyes

"Nothings wrong. My truck won't start; I need a ride to school"

He grumbled something, that I didn't understand, but got out of bed anyway, and walked to the bathroom to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later, I was walking into Forks high school, with everyone looking at me, because of the attention, my dad in the cruiser had caused.

I wished Emmett was here, he would've taken me in his car if he was.

I made my way quickly out of the car and walked towards school.

As I walked past the Cullens, Alice laughed in my direction

"Aww, did Daddy have to bring you to school today?" She sneered at me. I kept my head down and kept walking, but not before I heard Edward say "Leave her alone" and Rosalie tell her to shut up. I heard footsteps behind me, before Rosalie appeared at my left side, and Edward at my right.

Neither of them said anything to me, but it was really nice, knowing they were there for me. And because they wanted to be.

Edward surprised me too. Despite sharing with him everything yesterday, I was so sure that once we'd gotten to school, he'd pretend like it never happened. Clearly I was wrong. I like that he was sticking by what he'd said.

Both Edward and Rosalie sat by me at lunch today, and every time I looked over at Alice and Jasper they looked mad. When I voiced my concerns about not wanting to tear their family apart, Rose – as she had told me to call her – said that she already told me that she only considered their adoptive parents and now Edward – who had apologized profusely about how he'd acted of the years to her last night – her family and she didn't mind. Edward said that he knew they'd come around eventually and they were acting out for the same reasons as him – to keep themselves guarded.

Biology was better today too; Edward actually spoke to me, although one time he spoke whilst Mr. Banner was speaking and gotten detention after school.

I was sort of glad. He was going to be with me then too. I think he was too.

And then I got mad at myself for hating that a guy was making me feel like this.

The rest of the school was mad too, but for different reasons. They hated that Edward Cullen – who Jessica and Lauren, clearly wanted to date – was actually being nice to the loser Bella Swan. In all fairness, it surprised me too, so I couldn't blame them.

Apart from the occasional snide comment someone would make at me – like usual – the day went fine and again – the same as the few times I'd had it – detention dragged on. But I found myself afterwards wishing that it hadn't ended because that was when I'd had to say goodbye to Edward.

I made my way outside and waited for a while before figuring out that Charlie had forgotten to pick me up, and just as I went to start to walk home, it started to heavily rain, so, I made my way to the school library, just to have somewhere to stay whilst it rained.

I'd needed to visit here anyway, I'd ruined my copy of Wuthering Heights – I'd literally read it to death – and I wanted to read it again and couldn't buy a new copy until my truck was fixed so I just thought I could borrow it.

I made my way into the library and sought out my book.

As I went to reach for Wuthering Heights, another hand also reached out.

I turned to the other person, and I saw Edward grinning at me, holding Wuthering Heights in his hands.

"Did you want this?" He asked, handing it over

"Yeah, but it's okay, I have another copy at home"

"Why did you want this one?"

"I ruined my copy reading it so much, the other copy is my moms, I didn't want to ruin that, so I thought I'd borrow one until I could buy a new one. Why do you need it?"

"English project. I've read it before, but I needed to just refresh my mind"

"You can have it, Edward, it's okay" I smiled at him. He smiled back and thanked me, before asking if he could walk me out. I picked up my rucksack and made my way to the doors, waiting whilst Edward checked out his book.

As we walked to the parking lot, we didn't really make conversation, but the silence was nice and oddly comfortable. I liked it.

When we reached the parking lot, and I left Edward by his car, he asked where I was going. When I told him, how my dad had forgotten to pick me up, my truck, he offered me a lift. I usually would've said no, but it had started to rain, and a nice warm car sounded inviting.

The silence in the car, was comfortable, but less so than before. Probably due to the confined space. Edward noticed too, and turned his stereo on, and I was not prepared to the rush of emotions that filled me when I heard the beautiful sound of Clair De Lune fill the silence.

I felt my eyes tear up, and Edward noticed too.

"Bella" he asked panicked "Bella, what's wrong?"

"This was my mom's favorite song. She used to play it around the house all the time" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can turn it off, if you'd like" He said, clearly worried he'd upset me, and he reached for the stereo on

"No, no its okay" I told him, pulling his hand away, and as our hands met, I felt electricity, I quickly pulled my hand away.

"It's nice being able to hear it again, I haven't heard it since..well, since my mom. I cried because I wasn't expecting it to be played. It's fine to leave it on. Honest."

He smiled gently at me and before I could comprehend what he was doing, he reached over and wiped another tear away from my eye. I blushed.

"Why do you have it in your car anyway?" I asked him after a while, my curiosity getting the best of me.

This time, Edward blushed.

"Its one of my favorite songs" he admitted "I play piano, and I love to play all classical music"

"You play piano?" I asked, shocked

My shock must of shown on my face because Edward laughed

"Yes, Bella, I play piano" he laughed again at my face

It was quiet for a while after that, but Edward broke it this time

"Would you, would you like to hear me play sometime?" He asked, clearly nervous

I smiled a little, feeling my stomach go all fuzzy for being asked. It was clearly something personal to him, and I felt honored for being asked to hear.

I had been quiet thinking this over, and he misunderstood my silence.

"I mean, it's totally okay if you don't want too. It was just a suggestion" He said quickly

"No, Edward, it's fine. Yes, I'd love to hear you play" I said smiling, Edward smiled too and went back to driving.

All too soon we pulled up at my house, and it was time for me to leave him. It was weird to me that I felt sad about that.

I could tell Edward didn't want me to go either. And that made a rush of happiness run through me.

"Thank you for the ride" I said to him, reaching to get out of the car, but before I could, Edward had pulled me back to him. I wondered what he was doing, he just looked into my eyes for a while and as if something confirmed it for him, he slowly lowered his face and pressed his lips gently against mine. 

_A/N – I don't like this chapter. Not really. It kinda gets a little okay Feel free to criticize all you want. I think its all messy and though I did try to make it make sense, it doesn't really. I just needed to update so I can move on to the better ones. I promise, big time to make the next chapter loads better. Promise. And if people think that Edward and Bella are moving too fast. I know someone who was always so mean to me without even knowing me and then they actually had a conversation with me one day and now we're really good friends. It was instant. It can happen (: Let me know what you think about the chapter, I really hope its at least a little okay for you. Sorry if there is mistakes – its 12:30am – constructive criticism welcome. Lauren (:_


	5. Fearless

_A/N – Hey guys, firstly, does anyone even still read my stuff? You have no idea how unbelievably sorry I am about this late update. THANK YOU guys, for all your support and your lovely reviews. You guys keep me going, and writing this and knowing so many people love it, makes me smile so big. I'm so glad people are enjoying this story, even though I have been awol for a while (for which I really apologize) I have had a lot to deal with these past few months, and along with that, I'm now doing my A Levels, and I'm working long hours. But seriously guys thank you! Your support is unbelievable. I love you guys. Now. Enjoy! (:  
_

Chapter Five : Fearless.

'My hands shake, I'm not usually this way,  
but, you pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
it's the first kiss, its flawless,  
really something,  
it's fearless'  
_- Fearless, Taylor Swift_

The feeling of Edward's lips upon my own was amazing. It felt like nothing other than perfection. I _had_ been kissed before, and it was with deepest shame to admit it was Mike Newton who'd stole my first kiss from me, but every kiss with him felt like nothing compared to the way Edward was kissing me.

He didn't grope me and shove his tongue down my throat, giving me no space to breathe, no, his lips had hesitantly touched mine, and then our tongues were tangled, caressing each other's mouths, slowly, passionately. There was no roughness, no dominance, only gentleness and carefulness.

Edward mouth worshipped my own and when he had to pull away to help me breathe, he didn't stop kissing me, his mouth made its way down my neck and across my collar bone, before coming back up to kiss my now swollen lips again.

After a while, he pulled away, but not far and he gently placed his forehead against mine whilst we both calmed our breathing.

'That was amazing' Edward said after a while 'The perfect first kiss' I froze, his first kiss?

'That was your first kiss?' I asked softly

Edward looked embarrassed and nodded.

'Well' I said 'I'm very glad that you choose me'

'I'm assuming it wasn't yours?' he asked me quietly

'Unfortunately, no. I told you, I used to date Mike' his face fell 'But if it makes you feel better, that was the _best_ kiss I've ever had, the first kiss I actually wanted. I only ever kissed Mike because he initiated it and I didn't really have a say in it when he's got his tongue shoved down my throat'

'That doesn't seem fair' he said to me, concern on his face.

'Yeah, well everything in my life that's about Mike wasn't fair to me' I shrugged 'I learned to deal with it. Yes, I wish it'd never happened, and I wish I could go back and change it but I can't'

he was quite for a moment

'Bella, did you and Mike, ever, y'know..' he trailed off uncomfortably

It hit me what he was trying to ask

'No, no, um, I always told him no, and that I wasn't ready, and that's why he slept with Jessica. I've never, done that, at all'

'Good, I like that' he smiled at me, I liked it too. If _that_ were to ever happen for us, we'd both be new to it

It scared be how we were both already thinking about this though, we weren't dating and we'd only kissed once

'Um, Bella, I know we haven't known each other long, and we got off on the wrong  
foot, but would you maybe consider going on a date with me?'

A huge bunch of butterflies erupted in my stomach and I blushed, but smiled too

I nodded, and his smiled rivalled mine.

'Thank you Bella, I know I've only known you a few days, but already you've made me a better person, I've been alone and bitter for too long, I shut everyone out and I've never learnt how to let anyone in. Until I met you, it's been a few days but you're already making me feel things I've never felt before'

'Edward, I feel exactly the same way, you make me smile like no one has in years. Ever since my mom died I've been in this funk that's been hard to get out of. I didn't look forward to school, especially this year, what with my brother being at college. I've felt so alone for so long, but now, being here with you, makes me feel wanted. It's the same with Rosalie too, when she started to talk to me on that first day, she didn't judge me based on rumours she'd heard, she wanted to get to know me, and just that feeling of someone wanting to be my friend, it make me feel wanted and loved and it make me feel special'

Edward smiled wider and leant down to give me another kiss, like before, the feel of his lips upon mine was amazing. I don't think that I'll ever get used to this. I don't think it will ever become less amazing.

After he pulled away, leaving me breathless, he looked at his watch.

'I'd better go, but I'll see you tomorrow, if it's okay with you, I'd like to give you a lift to school tomorrow' He said

I nodded and smiled

'That would be nice' I told him 'And it beats being dropped off in Charlie's car' He laughed, I gave him one more quick kiss, before I climbed out of the car and walked to the front door, waving to him before he drove off.

I opened the door, and went upstairs to start on my homework. I was still working when my dad got back because he came up the stairs apologizing profusely for not getting me from school. He'd gotten caught up at the station on a case.

'It's fine, dad' I assured him for what seemed like the millionth time 'I got a lift home from a friend'

Now he was curious. He knew I wasn't particularly liked at school.

'Which friend?' He asked me, eyebrow raised.

'One of the new family, the Cullen's, Edward, who's in my grade, brought me home because he saw I was going to walk'

'Edward?' He said, his voice slightly gruffer 'And he's just a 'friend' yes?' he asked me again.

'Well, he asked me on a date, but we're not boyfriend and girlfriend or anything, it's just a date'

'Bella, you don't know this boy' he said concerned. I knew he didn't want me to get hurt again.

'A date is the perfect way to get to know each other. Dad, please, he's nice to me, he likes me, he wants to go on a date with me, he and one of his sister's, Rosalie, have both made me feel so welcome, despite what the rest of the school say about me'

He thought this over for a while, before sighing

'Okay, Bells, I trust you. Sorry I'm so protective, I just don't want to see you hurt again, sweetheart. I want to meet him before your date though, and I want to know where you're going. No parties' he said, worry in his eyes again at that last part.

'Dad, even if you'd let me, I wouldn't go anyway, you know I wouldn't. I'll never ever do that again. I promise' I said, tears welling in my eyes at the memory.

He smiled a small smile

'I know Bells, I know' he came over and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

'I love you Bells, I know it's been hard, but I'm so proud of you, same with your brother, you kids are my live. And I know your mom is looking down at both of you and is so proud too. I love you baby'

'I love you too dad, thank you for everything you've done for us'

He kissed my forehead one more time, before leaving me to get on with my work.

Maybe things were starting to look up after all.

_A/N – Hey guys, hope you all liked it. I will be writing more and more now, I promise. Sorry it's shorter, but I hoped you liked shy Edward, and I wanted to show more of Charlie's dad side. He loves his kids more than anything I wanted to show that. Update coming within the next week or two, and I'll try and make it about ten pages, I promise. I love you guys. Constructive criticism welcome.  
-Lauren _


	6. Fallin' For You

A/N – Hey guys! I just wanted to say, I now have a new name! I never really liked my actual name (Lauren – no offence to anyone out there called Lauren. It's a nice name, it just never really suited me) so I've decided to change my name to just Ren. Half of my original name: L I duno, I'm trying to turn my life around, for the better, and the name 'Lauren' was the old me, and I don't want that Lauren to be a part of the new better me, so Ren, that's what I'll be signing authors notes and stuff with now, just so you weren't confused, I don't even know if you guys care anyway, but yeah, I'll shut up now. Without further ado, here is chapter six of 'High School Never Ends' (:  
_  
__I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
-Fallin' For You – Colbie Calliat_

Disclaimer : I do not own twilight.

Chapter Six :

When I woke up the next day, I rushed to get ready for school. I was more excited than I probably should've been for Edward coming to pick me up, but I just couldn't wait to see him again. After yesterday, and everything that had happened, I just wanted to see him and kiss him again. I wanted to feel his arms wrapped around me. However, there was still doubt going around my mind.

These feelings were scary to me, I was scared that everything was moving too fast and that I was going to end up like before. Only, if that happened again, I knew it'd be worse. I never really wanted Mike but with Edward, I wanted him. I never wanted to ever let him go, but I had to keep my guard up, I couldn't let it down, not yet anyway.

I knew telling myself this would be useless, of course, it seemed that whenever I was around him, my guard dropped and I couldn't keep a clear head anymore and even though I knew this was a bad idea. I couldn't quite bring myself to care.

When I was halfway through a granola bar, I heard a car horn outside and I smiled widely before finishing my bar quickly, checking how I looked in the mirror – for the fifth time – grabbed my bag, and made my way to the front door.

His Volvo was waiting out the front, and he was just getting out of the car to come and greet me. I noticed someone else in the back of the car – Rosalie, I assumed.

He came over to me with a huge smile on his face, before leaning down to capture my lips. I felt embarrassed doing this in front of his sister, but that thought completely went away when his arms wrapped around me.

He broke of our kiss after a few seconds, but kept his arms around me.

'Good morning beautiful' he said to me.

I blushed but gave him a good morning back with another quick peck.

We walked over to the car and he opened my door for me and I got into the passenger seat, making sure I'd buckled myself in. It was the first thing I always made sure of since my mom's accident. Once I was strapped in, I greeted Rosalie.

'Hey Rose' I said, turning around.

'Hey Bella' she said back, smiling at me.

I smiled back, as Edward got into the car, giving me another peck on the lips.

I saw Rosalie frown in the mirror, and I wondered why she'd act like that, surely this was a good thing, right?

We drove to school in a comfortable silence, but I could feel Rosalie's eyes on me at all times, I wondered why she was acting so weird and decided to ask her about it later when Edward wasn't in the car with us. I had a feeling it was about him and I.

When we showed up at school the attention that was brought to me by the fact I'd shown up with somebody else, and that somebody else being the boy every single girl in the school wanted, made me very uncomfortable. All the girls glared at me, and were worse than usual. Edward always shot them glares though, every time they tried to push me, or trip me up or call me something. He walked me to and from every lesson and the lessons I was with him in he sat by me and always fought off unwanted attention directed at me. I made to lunch alive though, so it wasn't too bad. I was just so used to being invisible to everyone – unless they were being horrible – that all this attention was awful for me.

Before Lunch, Rosalie grabbed my arm when I was walking down the hall and asked if she could have a private word with me. I turned to Edward to tell him I'd see him later, nodded my head, confused but followed her out onto some benches outside the cafeteria.

We sat down and she sighed before talking

'Look, Bella, I know you and Edward have been getting…_close, _recently, but you're my friend and I'm worried about you. All three of them have been so mean for so long, and I'm sure you've talked and he's apologized, but please, just be careful, be weary of him, I've forgiven him too, but I know him well, and I don't know if he can entirely change his ways so fast. I think he'll need time'

I didn't know what to say to her, I was too stunned at what she'd said to speak. Edward was sorry, I know he was, and I was still guarded, I just thought she'd be happy for us.

'Look Bella, I'm sorry, I'm not saying don't date him, I'm just saying be careful, I don't want you to end up hurt'

'Edward wouldn't hurt me, not anymore' I whispered

'Maybe, maybe not, just be careful. Just remember what I said, now c'mon, we got to go to class'

After our little talk, which still left me confused, Rosalie and I walked towards our next class, we were a few doors away, when Lauren and Jessica came up to us.

'So Bella, what you do to get Edward to notice you? Do you put out easily, is that it? Even if it is, why he'd go for you I'd never know, he could have any of us, and even if you do put out, boys have to be turned on and I doubt you'd make him get like that anyway. Didn't happen with Mike, why'd you think he slept with someone better?'

'Look Jennifer' Rosalie started

'Jessica' Jessica butted in.

'Whatever. Mike slept with you, because you're a skank who probably started putting out at the age of twelve. So back off and leave Bella alone'

Jessica gasped and stepped forward, hand outstretched to slap Rosalie.

Rosalie braced herself for it, but before Jessica could make contact, someone grabbed her arm, and pulled her away.

Jessica gasped and looked around and there was Alice who looked absolutely furious.

'How dare you try to hurt my sister?' she fumed at Jessica, who flinched at the look on Alice's face.

'I – I- I was just…' she stammered

'You were just what?' Alice demanded 'Actually, I don't want to know. Go on get out of here before I do something I'll regret' and with that, she pushed Jessica into the lockers, who then fell to the floor, sobbing, before grabbing her bag and running off.

Both Rosalie and I both turned to look at Alice in awe.

'Wow, Alice, I've never heard you call me your sister before' Rosalie said quietly

Alice looked sad

'Rose, you've always been my sister. I understand I've not treated you as such, but as I said last night, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I know it's no excuse but I used to have a sister, a biological one, Cynthia, and she died and it was my fault, then, after, my dad killed himself, he couldn't cope over the loss of his baby girl, and my mom couldn't cope with me, so she gave me up. I didn't want to get close again to anyone else but I realize now how wrong I was. I'm so sorry, Rose.'

'No Alice, you're right, that's no excuse' Rosalie said 'You all treated me like hell, you most of all, but I'm starting to forgive Edward, and I guess I can try to forgive you too'

Alice nodded 'I don't expect us to be best friends right away. How about you Bella, can you try too?'

I nodded 'I can try'

She smiled, and we all headed off to class.

I made it through the last two classes of the day English and Gym (both without Edward, so I was a bit grumpy, even if I did see him between class) and eventually I was back in Edward's car.

'Where's Rosalie?' I wondered aloud, as we starting driving.

'Getting a ride with Alice and Jasper. I wanted time with just you'

I smiled and he reached for my hand tracing circles around it. Butterflies erupted in my stomach again and I was helpless to stop them.

Edward pulled up outside my house and without really thinking, I invited him inside. Charlie wasn't home and wouldn't be for a while. Edward got out of the car and before I could get out he was by my side opening my door for me. I blushed and he smiled at me.

We walked up to the front door and I unlocked it. We kicked off our shoes and dumped our bags.

'Would you like a drink or something?' I asked him. He shook his head; I wasn't thirsty either so I led Edward upstairs and into my room. I walked over to my desk and turned on my computer to email Emmett.

I felt Edward's presence behind me and I turned around, he was closer than I had anticipated and he closed the small gap between us by pressing his lips to mine.

Somehow this kiss was different from the others – somewhat more desperate. I moaned when the kiss got deeper and I felt Edward take advantage of the fact my mouth opened by thrusting his tongue inside, tangling with mine. His hands were roaming all over my body – over my breasts and my back before settling on my hips.

He lifted me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my hands into his hair. He walked until we got to the bed and led us down, me pinned beneath him.

My hands decided that it was their turn to roam so they slipped under his shirt running down his back and chest. I figured it'd be easier if he just took his shirt of, so I have him a hand and pulled it over his head.

When his shirt was completely off he settled back on top of me, but pressed a little closer this time and I felt his erection against my leg. My eyes widened and Edward blushed realizing what I'd felt and he started to pull away.

My arms held him in place and I whispered in his ear 'Don't be embarrassed, and I know you can't see, but my body is reacting in the same way'

This time his eyes widened 'Really?' he asked shocked

I nodded and blushed but moved my hips up against his resulting in a groan from both of us – some part of me knew we were definitely moving too fast but it felt so _good_ and so _right._ If it were anyone else, I would've flinched away from a hug but with Edward it felt different, and I don't think I had any power to say no to what we were doing.

He moved us so I was straddling him and I moved my hips over his resulting in another groan. He pulled my shirt up over my head and once it was gone he reached up to cup my breasts, but before anything else could happen I heard the one voice I never wanted to hear at a time like this.

'Well, well, well what do we have here?'

I blushed redder than I'd ever been and looked at the figure in the doorway from my position on Edward – who still hadn't moved, probably due to shock – and shouted

'Emmett, what the hell are you doing here?'

_A/N – hope you liked it! Firstly, guys, I've never had sex, the writing up there is that of a virgin, so for its awfulness, I do apologize. Second, for all those thinking it's happening too fast, a similar story happened to me recently. I liked a guy and really fast, and we started meeting up and stuff, and he told me he wasn't gonna hurt me, yada yada, always gonna be there, and all of his and my friends told me to be careful (safe to say I ignored them) can you tell by my lovely bitter tone, that that wasn't the case and finding out he had a girlfriend was not a pleasant experience?. Anyway, Bella will have a happy ending; one of us has too, right? And Lastly, I love you guys so much, thank you for all your alerts and reviews, you rock, you know that right?  
Hope you guys liked this chapter, it was longer than normal (go me!) constructive criticism welcome, - Ren (:_


	7. The Best Day

_A/N Hey guys! I cannot apologize enough for how late this chapter is! I am so unbelievably sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. Life's been pretty hectic, I had to quit my job and it was stressful trying to find a new one, and when once I did, it was stressful starting there. I have been doing the most important exams of my life so far, I did some last year, some this week and some in the summer and they all need to be passed in order for me to go the University I want too. I've been trailing all over looking at which Uni is the best and with deadlines for school, Uni stuff and work I've been completely swamped. I never meant for my writing to get dragged down too but it just happened. Again, I am so sorry! Thank you for your support and wonderful reviews, I love you all (:_

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of characters. I did however get to meet the lovely three main stars in November: D

Chapter Seven: '.._And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall,  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
__And I didn't know if you knew,  
so I'm taking this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today..'  
_'The Best Day' – Taylor Swift

__'I could ask you the same question, Bellsie. I came back from college for a few days break, however, I don't think dad would be as happy to see you if it was him walking in on this'

'I'm not too happy about YOU walking in on this, really Emmett' I huffed, rolling off Edward and reaching for my shirt which was scattered across my floor somewhere. Once I'd found it, I quickly put it on before turning back on to Emmett.

'Yeah, but I don't own a shotgun. I think your little friend here should be more grateful about that' he smirked

'Why didn't you let us know you were coming' I demanded

'I thought it would be a nice surprise, and it was lucky I walked in when I did or else I may have been a lot more scarred then I already am' he was quiet for a minute before he turned to look at Edward. Oh no.

'So are you gonna tell me who the hell you are and what you're doing with my sister?'__

Edward looked terrified.

'Emmett, this is Edward, Edward this is my brother Emmett, who I really need to have a long talk with' I said glaring at said brother.

I turned to look at Edward, smiling as I did so 'How about I see you tomorrow?' I suggested softly. Edward nodded and I knew he understood. He gave me a kiss on the forehead, reached for his shit and after swiftly pulling it over his head; he smiled at me and made his way to the door and down the stairs. A few minutes later I heard the door open and then close.

Emmett turned to look at me expectantly.

'I bought take out from the diner. How about we sit and have a talk?' he asked me in a way where I wouldn't have been able to say anything but yes anyway.

We both made our way downstairs where there was a bag full of food. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until the sight of it made my stomach growl.

Emmett laughed behind me.

'Bet you worked up quite and appetite' he said winking. I blushed.

'Emmett can was please just not talk about that?' I begged

'No way Bellsie, we're gonna be having a long conversation about what I just saw. Not to make fun of you, but to really talk. Honey, you're only seventeen, and I've not been gone very long and I've never seen that kid before in my life, so I assume he's new and I'm just worried about you'

I sighed and looked down at my hands

'He started high school with his brothers and sisters this semester. His name is Edward Cullen. We've been talking the past couple of days and he came over today. Things got abit carried away is all, it wasn't expected or planned' I told him, still not looking at him.

'A couple of days? Bells, this doesn't sound like you at all'

'I know. I know it doesn't. But I feel different with him…he's different. I feel more of myself around him. We didn't get on right away by the spoke to me and explained, and well…he came to see mom with me Emmett. He's special. I feel better around him'

'You took him to see Mom?' he asked me, bewildered at my admission.

I nodded shyly, he looked shocked.

'Wow, Bells, that's, something. What do you mean you didn't get on right away?' he asked worried again.

'We had a disagreement on his first day, that was all. He didn't know me, I didn't know him, conclusions were jumped too. It's all okay now. He'S explained everything and made up for that day. I forgave him and I'm starting to trust him'

Emmett, sighed and looked up at me with a slight smile.

'I can't believe my baby sister is growing up' he said softly 'Does dad know?'

I shook my head

'No, not yet. We need to work out what we are, and where this is going before I tell dad anything. Please don't tell him, let me, please'

He held out his pinkie, something we used to do as kids and I hooked mine around it

'I promise Bellsie, now, let's go eat'

The rest of the day was me and Emmett watching a couple of movies and eating our take out. It was one of the best days I've had for a while. I'd missed my big brother. He was always the one I could turn to for absolutely anything and he'd never judge me. It was taking time adjusting to the fact that he didn't live with me anymore. That I couldn't wake him up when I had nightmares. Or just for someone to keep me company. I appreciated today more than anything. He really was my best friend.

After a knock on the door, I realised Charlie must've forgotten his keys again so I went to get up, but Emmett beat me to it, also realising and wanting to surprise our dad.

I let him go, and a few minutes later was surprised to hear a female voice. I stood up and saw Rosalie stood at the door. Before I could say anything, Emmett started trying on the charm. He was harmless, but a big flirt.

'Hey there pretty lady, what I can help you with?' he said, winking at her.

It was her reaction that worried me though. She didn't just look slightly uncomfortable. She flinched and tried to recoil herself away from him. I stepped forward quickly, and spoke.

'Hey Rose, how're you? Just ignore my brother, he's only playing, aren't you Em?' I told her, smiling softly.

He smiled 'No harm done'

'He's just back from the University of Washington for a few days and we thought it was our dad at the door so he wanted to surprise him'

She recoiled even more.

'Washington State University?' she mumbled, almost incoherently.

I nodded and she looked up at Emmett. She saw his Washington State jersey, flinched again and ran back out to her car. I was left absolutely stunned as I called after her with no reply.

A/N hope that was okay and you guys liked it!(: can anyone guess why Rosalie was so shaken up? I'll try to update soon! Thanks for reading(:  
-Ren x


	8. LIFE UPDATE! SORRY!

Hey guys! It's been a while! I don't know how many of you there are still reading this or following but if you are I disappeared out of nowhere and I owe you and explanation. The start of last year was really hectic and I had to sort so much out for university and I had really important exams and I let lots of things slip and that was sucky of me! By the time my exams and all was over writing wasn't exactly the first thing I did. And the main reason that I stopped writing was because I started YouTube!  
I started making videos and people liked them which I totally didn't expect and it was amazing and then I started University and I'm doing a course with a big work load and literally all I do is make videos and do coursework. However, it wasn't until writing alot more recently that I realised how much I missed it and I felt so bad I hadn't let you lovely people know and stuff!

SOOOOO, if you guys are still reading this and you'd like me to update more of this story then let me know and I will I promise :D

Thanks for reading this! Sorry it's not a chapter! Speak to you soon :)


End file.
